


You Can Tune A Piano But You Can't Tuna Fish

by JohnOConnor



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night with Sam Puckett, Jade realizes what a mistake she made with Tori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Tune A Piano But You Can't Tuna Fish

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was from a suggestion by another reader who wished to remain anonymous. I hope I did okay.  
> 2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for suggestions and corrections to this story  
> 3) The story title is from the classic REO Speedwagon album (1978; produced by Kevin Cronin and Gary Richrath) – I do not own the rights to that album any more than the rights to any of Dan Schneider’s or Nickelodeon’s property.

Jade was frustrated. She had just had a couple of hours of outstanding sex but, nearly an hour after, tired as she was, she could not fall asleep. Normally, when she was still with Vega, and she came like that, she barely could cuddle before she was out, Tori's breast being her favorite pillow. (She did like to cuddle with Vega. That still amazed her.)

Glancing over at the girl next to her, laying her on back and snoring slightly. Jade took in shoulder-length blonde tresses flowing around her head, the exposed, pert breasts and the oddly peaceful look on Sam Puckett's face. 

'She's pretty amazing,' Jade thought. 'So why can't I sleep?'

At that thought, the image of a certain brunette appeared in her mind. "No!"

Sam Puckett mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, slightly hiding her round breasts. The faint traces of Jade's fingernails were evident on the girl's back. Jade felt herself becoming aroused again.

'Why not?' she argued with herself. 'I'm a teenager with raging hormones. And I haven't gotten any in two months.' Then her mind persisted, 'Two months, three days, two hours and...' "Shut up!" she hissed to her inner self.

Rather than disturbing her bedmate, she threw off the sheet, got up and stretched. Jade couldn't help but glance down at her own treasures and smiled. 'Sam had a great body but...'

Going to the bathroom door across the room, she glanced at the empty bed on the other side. Uncharacteristically, she thought, 'Poor Cat. We've been really hard on her.'

Jade entered the bathroom, flipped on the light, and stared at her reflection. Her hair was a mess from Sam's fists holding her to the blonde's pussy as she performed her own special oral magic. Otherwise, she saw nothing wrong in the image staring back at her.

But there was something wrong. She cheated. And she knew it while she was doing it.

"But it wasn't cheating. We broke up. Weeks ago! I'm free and can sleep with whoever I want!" Jade said to her reflection. "And why shouldn't I be with Sam? She and I are so much alike. We like the same things, hate the same things and the sex is awesome!"

Beck had been a great lover but Jade never really felt the emotional attachment to him. At least not after the adolescent puppy love started to wear off. (God! She hated that term! Too fucking cute!) After the real breakup, she really didn't miss him, she just missed having someone in her life she could be free with.

Unwillingly, her mind drifted back...

* * *

After Jade walked away from the Vega house, effectively ending her relationship with Beck, she was feeling lost and alone. That was the worst weekend of her life. She cried and she broke things. Then, when she got home, she cried some more and broke more things. None of it helped.

The following Monday, she returned to school. She had thought about blowing it off but decided to be the ice queen everyone knew and expected. And everyone, even Cat, left her alone. Everyone except that pain in the ass she'd been dealing with for the past two years.

Tori Vega came up to her and said, "Jade, I know you don't like me..."

"Oh? Really? What was your first clue?"

Looking pained, Tori went on, "I know you're hurting now. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"I. Don't. Need. You."

That was it for the day. She sat off by herself at lunch, although that only lasted through the week. While she didn’t talk to Beck directly, she did sit with the gang again.

But she continued to ignore or pick on Vega. She enjoyed it. The best was when she had Tori scared for her life while the girl was trying to carpool to school. Other times were almost as fun. She was totally sincere when she rooted for the dude in the gorilla suit at the aptly named Gorilla Club although a small part of her was proud when Tori got the banana. And all of her was horrified when Tori ended up with both arms in casts and frames to hold her arms away from her body. But, true to her nature, she never told anyone about that.

Then came the PMAs. She had no problem taking Tori's spot when the girl refused to go on with Mason Thornsmith's plan. Then she saw Tori and Beck at the Vega house as Tori pushed Beck away.

After that weekend, she realized her jealousy wasn't directed at Beck. It was Vega. And Jade couldn't deal with that. It wasn't possible she liked the girl. It just wasn't. 

Slowly, she came to realize that she really did like Tori Vega. The first time she realized that, she felt a pain in her gut at that admission. But the pain grew each time she faced that realization until she realized the pain was really the pain of loneliness.

The semi-annual Full Moon Jam was the turning point. A few days before, she wanted to hurt Vega, and Harris, for trying to set her up. Especially Tori, since Tori was trying to set her up with someone else. By the time of the concert, she got over her anger. And, as she was singing, she kept glancing to the side to see Beck and Tori by the refreshment table. Somewhere during the second chorus, her eyes were focused on Tori.

As the school and their guests roared in appreciation of her song, she walked over to Tori and pulled the girl to her, kissing her.

Cheers and applause erupted anew. And the kiss was the most intense Jade had ever felt. From the fact that she practically had to hold Tori up, she knew she had the same effect on the songstress.

For the rest of their junior year and the summer after, Tori and Jade were the power couple at Hollywood Arts. And, surprising Jade and Tori, both sets of parents approved. Well, Jade's father didn't argue against it, anyway.

They loved each other. Jade never felt this kind of connection to anyone before. Sure, she loved her mother and her kid brother. She even felt something for her father. And she had loved Beck. (Still did in a way more like a brother.) But nothing on this level.

And she loved the Vegas for bringing Tori into her life. She was in such a euphoric state with Tori that she even let Trina get away with things that would've had the older girl trapped in some small space for several hours in the dark.

On top of the new emotions Jade was feeling, the sex was mind-blowing. The first time was so awkward and they were both so nervous and clumsy that they couldn't even kiss properly - bumping their noses painfully several times. But they both wanted it, and each other. And they weren't going to be denied.

Even though, initially, neither knew how to please a woman, they were energetic and willing to work at it. And it didn't take too long before Tori found just the right amount of pain to inflict to heighten Jade's orgasms. For her part, Jade quickly learned how to be gentler with Tori.

And, once in a while, they got freaky and that was pretty incredible too.

They got busy any chance they got. Tori’s house (if her family was out), Jade's house much more often, Jade's car, the nearly stereotypical janitor's closet at school, the school library (when they intentionally got mutual detentions before the end of the school year), a handicapped stall at Karaoke Dokie or Nozu, dressing rooms at the Galleria or one of the malls, the back row of the second run movie theaters, on the beach in the deep shadows under the pier, even in the women’s' room at Dodger Stadium during the fifth inning of a Cardinals/Dodgers game (where they missed what some were still calling the play of the year for LA).

Jade's favorite position was lying on her back as Tori sat on her face. Pleasing her girl that way was intensely pleasurable to the Goth. She got to feast on Tori and indulge her own secret subservient side. Tori was the only one who knew she liked being submissive from time to time. And that was okay with the Goth.

Then came the breakup. It was inevitable to Jade. Jade knew it was coming. After all, she could never keep what she loved.

And Tori was certainly no exception.

"Jade! I have great news!"

"What?"

"Mason wants me to go on tour. He got a deal with Rocque Records and I'm going to be the opening act for Big Time Rush on their American Tour!"

Jade suddenly felt the loss of her love and reacted in her old, tried and true fashion. "WHAT?!?"

"I said..."

"You want to break up? Fine. We're over!"

"Jade! No, that's not what I want! Not at all! I love..."

"Save it Vega. I knew this would happen!"

“JADE!!!”

Her naming ringing in her ears, Jade stormed out of the Vega house. Before she got to the end of the block in her car, her phone let out the ring tone she had set for Vega. She let it go to voice mail. The same for several other calls. She completely ignored the phone when it started vibrating with a text. She ignored it and any others. 

The next week, Tori started her tour. Tori's tour started late in the summer and everyone, except Jade, gave Tori a big bon voyage/good luck party at Karaoke Dokey. Jade went to Nozu on her own and sang three times - each brought big ovations from the crowd. And it was almost enough.

Jade later learned Tori got special permission to miss classes as long as she kept up her homework on the road. Jade’s reaction was, 'Of course she did. She’s Tori Freaking Vega!'

Ignoring the pain she felt at her loss, Jade did end up being a shoe-in for the big fall semester play. She poured herself into it. Jade had the lines down before the first read-through. She was determined to make the school forget about Tori Fucking Vega!

Jade also reinforced her old friendship with Cat, which had actually waned after Jade and Beck started to date. That unfortunate pattern continued while she and Tori were together. Now she had mended things with Cat but...

Cat got her mystery roommate. Jade found herself on the receiving end of being ignored. And like the time of her breakup with Beck, without anyone she could really relate to.

Finally, two months after Tori started her tour, and a month into their senior year, Jade and Cat had a project for Sikowitz. They were going to work together on the project but, rather than wait for Cat at her house, she indulged her curiosity and headed for Venice. There she met a woman she could relate to - Samantha Puckett.

As Cat began her meltdown over the ensuing few days, Jade and Sam actually became good friends. And, for some reason, that first day, she smacked Sam's ass as they headed out to see Dice's killer tuna down at the wharf. 

She even said something geeky about "Wharf speed."

Where the hell had that come from? She never geeked-out except with Vega.

The ass slap occurred again a day or two later. Jade tried to rationalize it as just camaraderie like athletes in a game - smacking each other's butt in encouragement to get a hit, catch a pass or score. Except there was nothing to encourage... And, on the few times she rode behind Sam on that beautiful bike, she occasionally found her hands moving up Sam's front towards the blonde's full mounds before she restrained herself.

The day after the aborted attempt to jump the killer tuna fish, Jade was driving Sam home after another weird run-in with Cat and their third search for weirdoes in Hollywood. Sam turned to Jade and asked, "Um, why did you slap my butt yesterday? Or that day we met?"

"Just a friendly pat."

Sam just looked at her silently. Jade felt herself giving in. Was this what it was like to be on the receiving end? It was unnerving.

Finally, Jade 'fessed up but still tried to make light of it and smirked, "Well, it's a cute butt."

"I thought you didn't do cute," Sam smiled.

"Well, in some cases..." 

Jade couldn't finish her statement as Sam grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Lips locked and melded together, moving slowly, sensuously against each other. Soon, Jade's lips opened and she licked Sam's lips. Sam opened her mouth and their tongues began the age-old dance.

Without realizing it, they were in that weird bilateral bedroom, on Sam's bed. And they were naked. Sam took charge and began to feast on Jade's ample breasts, licking one then the other. Jade's hands were busy with Sam's slightly smaller boobs, caressing the round flesh and tweaking the rock-hard nipples, as their cores rubbed against each other's thighs. This brought the first orgasm to both of them almost simultaneously.

They kissed passionately through their climax then finally had to break apart to catch their collective breath.

"Wow!" Sam panted.

"Yeah..."

"Been a while, huh?"

Jade nodded. "You too?"

Sam laughed and said, "I think it's time to make up for lost time, don't you?"

Rather than respond, Jade worked her way down the blonde's body, kissing and licking the soft, warm skin. When she got down between Sam's thighs, she paused then licked her own wetness off Sam's thigh. Then she began to feast on Sam's full, wet netherlips. This involved nipping and tugging on the outer lips before plunging her tongue deep into the other girl. Sam cried out as she came - both times. Jade didn't let up after the first one and quickly flooded Sam's body with another climax.

Something she loved doing with Tori. 'Shut up!'

To quiet her stupid conscience, Jade flipped the blonde onto her stomach, saying, "Now this is one cute ass!"

After planting kisses all over Sam’s full buttcheeks, she pulled up on the blonde’s hips until Sam was on her knees, her head cradled in her arms. Jade sucked and licked Sam's pussy through a third orgasm before Sam had to push her away.

"E...enough..." Sam panted. "God, you're fucking incredible!"

Jade kissed her, Sam's cum still on her lips and tongue, before saying, "Thank you."

Sam smiled evilly. "Payback's a bitch. Or, I should say, I am..."

Then the girl from Seattle took control and began to lap at Jade's pussy, her tongue dancing and thrusting. Jade's first oral climax came without her clitoris even being touched. The next two were more incredible. 

Jade practically passed out when she came for the third time.

It was almost like the best of her lovemaking with Tori. Almost.

'No! Don't compare them!' she raged in her head. This was supposed to make her forget Vega, not bring that beautiful face and incredibly sexy body to the forefront of her mind. 

And that sinking feeling that she had lost something special.

* * *

So, here she was in the bathroom of a Venice apartment/condo shared by her oldest friend and her latest conquest. Jade closed her eyes then stared at herself in the mirror again. She gazed at her nude form. The round, high, firm breasts capped by perfect areolae and nipples, the tapering waist, the slightly flaring hips and the long shapely legs. The trimmed dark brown triangle at the juncture of her legs stood out nicely from her barely tanned skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!? First I do something stupid like breaking up with Tori because she was going on tour – just like I used to do with Beck too many times. Then I end up sleeping with Sam Puckett because I got horny.” Jade took a deep breath, leaned close to the mirror and said, “You really are a fucking gank, West!”

She combed back her hair so it didn't look as wild and reentered the bedroom, trying to decide whether to try to fall asleep or just give up and head home.

Instead of deciding, Jade walked into the living room. She heard a muttering sound and saw Cat sleeping on the sofa. That really slammed home how badly the synthetic redhead had been treated by both her and Sam. 'We have to make it up to her.'

Suddenly, Jade remembered a barely heard squeal while Sam's thighs were pressed against her head while the Seattlean came on Jade's mouth. Cat must've walked in then saw the two of them and came out to crash on the couch.

Jade did something very uncharacteristic, at least as far as most of the people who knew her were concerned. She went back into the bedroom, staying on the bright side and found the small purple giraffe. Back in the living room, as soon as she placed it so Cat hugged it, the red headed girl stopped mumbling and fell into a calm sleep, a small smile on her face.

Gazing down at her old friend, Jade thought, 'Poor kid. I have ignored her so much lately. First her parents leave her then her Nona goes to an old folks home.' 

Jade’s thoughts turned to the lie she told Nona the night before about still being with Beck. Not a trace of guilt for that since Jade was pretty sure older people would not accept her lifestyle choice. Since Nona and Beck would likely never meet, the lie was the easiest way to get out of that converstion. Until Jade did what she should’ve done in the first place - leaving Nona there on the bench.

Jade grabbed a bottle of water and drained it in only a few gulps. As she quenched her thirst, she made a decision.

Leaving the empty bottle on the island counter top, she went back to Cat's side, knelt down and took the sleeping girl in her arms. Standing, she cradled Cat to her and headed for the bedroom. Cat snuggled into Jade and the black-haired girl wondered if this was what it would feel like with her own little girl - caring and nurturing and...

Suddenly, she saw Tori Vega again. Every time she thought about her future, Vega appeared in her mind and her heart twisted in pain. And not the good kind.

Jade laid Cat gently in her bed and pulled the comforter up. Then she went back to Sam's side of the room. With a wry grin, she thought, 'The Dark Side...'

She gathered her clothes and made sure she had her keys and phone. Jade looked at Sam once more. The girl was now lying on her stomach, her white body in contrast to the dark sheets, which were now bunched down around her thighs.

'Actually a nicer ass than Vega,' Jade thought. 'A bit rounder and those cute dimples...'

Not that she hadn't loved Tori's butt and her less defined dimples. She had worshipped that ass in so many ways...

Her heart twisted again and she quickly returned to the living room, got dressed and left. On her way to her car, she sent a quick text to Sam, thanking her for a wonderful night.

They never got together again. Within a few days, Freddie had recovered quite a bit from his injuries and Sam spent a lot of time with him, even tolerating Mrs. Benson. Jade went with Cat a couple of times to see Robbie and forced herself to be friendly with Sam - which wasn't too hard. They were friends after all. And soon, the awkwardness of sleeping together wore off. Especially when it was obvious that Sam, in her own harsh way, was really into the boy she left behind.

* * *

Coincidentally, that same night Jade was getting relief from her sexual tensions before her personal crisis of conscience, Tori was in St. Louis. The BTR tour had another huge night playing one of the last outdoor concerts of the season at the Municipal Opera in St. Louis’ Forest Park. Her set, which now actually included an encore, had run nearly an hour, while most openers were only about forty or forty-five minutes. 

That night, when she got backstage, Logan had hugged her. "Pretty soon, we'll be opening for you, Tori."

"Thanks. I appreciate that but all those teeny boppers out there are here for you."

Tori changed out of her flashy concert outfit to a pair of tight jeans and a long-sleeved BTR concert tour shirt – the type with the tour schedule listed on the back. It was still pretty warm but just enough nip in the air that she chose the long-sleeved shirt. 

Then she went back to the left wing of the stage to watch the boys perform. She was joined by Suzi Suzuki, the afternoon/drive-time DJ for Z107.7. KSLZ-FM was the top 40 station in St. Louis that had been promoting the Big Time Rush concert and Suzi was the on-air personality picked to introduce both her act and the headliner at the concert.

"So, BTR is pretty hot, huh?"

Tori turned to the beautiful Amer-Asian woman, with long, lush, straight, dark hair, and said, "Yeah, they are."

"So, you must've seen them a lot on this tour."

"Yep. I've seen all three different show arrangements."

"Does it get boring? I mean, you see the same shows over and over."

"Not really. But I don't always stick around for their show. They can go on for two hours or so, depending on the encores. In Minneapolis, they actually had five encores. But that is their old home base."

Suzi chuckled. "Yeah, home boys make good. Always good press."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Is Suzuki really your last name?"

"No. It's Kowalski."

Tori chuckled, "Really? Kowalski?"

Suzi smiled broadly, "Sure is. I'm really Suzanne Maria Kowalski. Dad's family is from Silesia and Mom's family came from Osaka – two generations removed. Suzi Suzuki had more of a ring to it given my obvious Japanese half."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I know about stage names. I just never figured you for any Eastern European background."

Suzi laughed this time, "You didn't think I was a Polack?"

Tori countered with, "That's not very PC, is it?"

"It's okay if I say it, I am half-Polish."

They both laughed.

“Can you tell I’m half Mick?”

Suzi looked at her, “Well, not Irish but I can see the Anglo-Saxon/Celtic roots. Mixed with…Cuban?”

“Nope, but close. Puerto Rican.”

Nodding, Suzi asked, "Hey, you wanna get out of here and get a drink?"

"I'd love to. But I'm not old enough."

"I know a place nearby that it won't matter. As long as I buy the drinks and we don't get too...rowdy."

Tori looked at the beautiful woman and agreed.

Soon, they were in a small cabaret in what Suzi called the Central West End. "This is the coolest part of the city. I live a couple of blocks away, near the Chase Park Plaza Hotel."

Tori had a glass of red wine and Suzi had a white zinfandel. They chatted for a while and Tori was picking up some definite vibes from the older woman.

Trying to ignore those vibes, Tori unconsciously ran her fingers through the woman's sleek, dark tresses as she asked, "What do you do to your hair? It's so thick and shiny."

"Ancient Chinese secret," Suzi joked, referring to an old TV detergent ad.

Her fingers still combing through Suzi's hair, Tori didn't catch the reference and said, "Green tea?"

Suzi laughed. "So, Tori, anyone at home waiting for you?"

"Well, there was but she freaked out about my going on tour and broke up with me," the pop star said, trying not to let the sadness show. Suddenly Tori realized she slipped up. 'Damn it!'

At Jade’s suggestion, she and Jade had been keeping their relationship out of the public eye. Jade said she was concerned with the potential impact on Tori’s singing career. Somehow it worked, even after that oh-so special kiss during the Full Moon Jam.

Simultaneously, Tori realized that she had been stroking the woman's hair, as she often did with Jade, and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Well, she's a really stupid girl."

Tori blushed and looked at her glass. She wanted to defend Jade but realized she had nothing to say to counter Suzi. Jade had broken off the relationship when Tori announced her tour. That was pretty stupid.

“Um, uh… Suzi? Can we keep that between us? I’m not ready to come out yet, career-wise.”

The DJ smiled, nodding in acknowledgment. “I understand. More than you know…”

Suddenly, Tori realized this beautiful woman was still in the closet professionally. A wave of relief washed through her.

They had another glass and Suzi invited Tori back to her place. The Latina surprised herself by agreeing. She had always thought that, when she got home, she and Jade might be able to work out whatever was bothering the Goth. But, at the same time, she gave into her baser urges. It had been so long... 

Two months to a teenager is an eternity. Especially a horny teenager who has already found the joy of what they thought was their soul mate. And especially when she could only remember all the times, more than she could count, when she and Jade pleasured and pleased each other. God, she needed someone. Anyone.

As soon as the door to Suzi's apartment closed, she had Tori up against the wall, kissing the younger woman passionately. The passion was matched by Tori. She was always turned on after performing live and, on all the other nights of the tour, she took care of her own needs. But even with a toy she bought in San Francisco, it was insufficient.

The singer was about to come just from the thrilling feel of the woman's tongue as it explored her mouth, dancing around and sucking on Tori's as it slipped into Suzi's mouth.

Breaking the kiss after several minutes, Suzi breathlessly said, "Let me show you the bedroom."

"O...okay," Tori panted.

In minutes, they were naked, their bodies pressed together as they resumed their passionate kissing. Tori was soon on the way to her first real climax in two months. Suzi definitely knew her way around a woman's body and how to tease pleasure from the girl.

Tori looked down her body to the sleek black hair as Suzi sucked her labia. Looks like Jade...

Immediately, a flash of guilt flooded Tori's mind seconds before her first climax blew any conscious thought from her mind and, especially, her body.

As in LA, given the two hour time difference, lust took over. Tori fisted the thick, dark locks as Suzi continued to lick and fuck her with that supple, knowing tongue.

After a second orgasm, Tori took over and worked her way down the radio star's body. She stared for a moment at the small but lush patch of fur above Suzi's glistening netherlips. She dove in and began to nibble and tug at the lust-swollen labia, biting gently before plunging her tongue into Suzi's wet heat.

About the time BTR was backstage with the VIP guests, and the boys who were in relationships were fending off the amorous fans while the others were hooking up for their usual one-night stands, Tori and Suzi were cuddling in the afterglow of an energetic, fulfilling session of incredible sex.

Suzi nuzzled Tori's neck, whispering, "Your ex is really a fool to let you get away. Stupid girl."

'No. I'm the stupid one,' Tori thought, even as she knew it was Jade’s stupidity that caused their break up.

An hour later, Tori extricated herself from the sleeping beauty who had given her so much physical pleasure. Tori felt bad. Guilt again consumed her and she forced herself not to cry. 

Gathering her clothes, all she could think was, unknown to her, the same thing Jade did.

'I cheated on her. I cheated on my love.'

She found a notebook near the phone in the living room and left a note for Suzi, thanking her for her hospitality. Then she slipped out the door and managed to find her way to the Chase and up to her room. Once she was in her room and her bed, she began to sob. "Oh Jade, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

Another six weeks and Tori was finally home. She got in late on Sunday afternoon. Her family took her out to dinner to celebrate her first tour and her return home. It was wonderful to be back with her parents and her sister. But part of her still wanted Jade to be there.

'She never responded to any emails or texts. She doesn't want me.'

When they returned to the Vega home, Tori turned in early. "I'm beat from the tour and I have to be ready for school tomorrow."

In truth, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to go back. Tori knew just the sight of Jade's scissored locker would be incredibly painful.

But she knew she'd go. She wanted to see her friends and her teachers, her mentors, again. She would have to deal with the pain of seeing her lost love one way or another anyway.

And, try as she might and as exhausted as she was, Tori only managed to sleep for an hour or so - just before her alarm went off.

* * *

Jade knew Tori was going to be back in school. She spent a sleepless night trying to steel herself for the inevitable encounter - whether it was in the hallways or not until they were in Sikowitz's class. It was going to be so hard.

That realization was forced on her almost daily, whenever she saw the unlit door of Tori's locker.

'Make it shine? I fucked up! I made it go out! Fuck!'

* * *

Tori got up, showered and dressed. Then she got in her car and headed to the closest coffee shop before heading to school. She hoped to get there before Jade and try to avoid seeing her until she had no choice - Sikowitz' class.

The gang came into the main hall of the school one at a time. Cat was the first there, yelling "TOOORRREEE!!!"

Tori managed to stay on her feet as the ditzy whirlwind barreled into her and pulled her into a near-deadly hug. 

Seconds later, Andre showed. "Hey! How's the superstar?" Beck and Robbie followed soon after, giving her their own more subdued greetings.

Thrilled by the reception, Tori couldn't stop herself from looking around for a certain black-haired girl, who was nowhere to be found. Yet.

For her part, Jade had arrived an hour before most students would even be getting ready to leave their homes. She purposely disappeared into the deeper stacks of the library to wait until the first period bell rang.

Fourth period was Sikowitz's class. Tori came in with Cat and Andre. Robbie and Beck followed. Then, just before the bell, Jade slinked in and sat in the back with the shruggers.

Sikowitz tried to swing in through the window but didn't make it through the small opening. Even as he shattered several panes of glass, he managed not to injure himself.

Crawling in, he beamed at Tori. "So! One question, then we forget it for the rest of the term. How was the tour?"

Tori smiled, "It was incredible! I actually got to do encores which opening acts never..."

Sikowitz interrupted, "Great! Okay! Today, we're going to work on..." 

* * *

"Jade! Tori! On stage please," Sikowitz announced, out of the blue, right in the middle of a statement he was making about subtlety and nuance. "You are estranged partners who are forced to get together. There are still some lingering feelings between you but neither of you know how to deal with that." He paused dramatically, then sipped yet another coconut and shouted, "Begin!"

And Cat yelled, "Action!"

Jade and Tori had not even acknowledged one another since entering the class room. But now, Jade glanced at Tori then down again. Tori's gaze lingered. Finally, she said, "Hey! Long time no see."

"Um... Uh, yeah. How have you been?" Jade asked, still looking at the floor.

Tori pulled Jade into an awkward embrace, not strictly acting in this case. "It's...uh... It's good to see you Jade. I..." Tori took a deep breath, "I missed you."

Jade's watery eyes flickered up to Tori's. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. I... Every day I was gone..."

"Me...me too," Jade replied. Neither girl was acting anymore. Nor had they been from the beginning of Sikowitz' exercise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I really wanted to talk but..."

"I was stupid, Tori. So stupid…" Jade said, her eyes welling with tears. One slipped down her cheek as she declared, "I was sure that this was just another relationship that crashed and burned."

Tori started to reach out to wipe the tear away but paused and dropped her arm. "I just wanted you to be happy for me. To be proud of me..."

"I was! I am! But then all I knew was that you were leaving me. It didn't matter how long or even why. I was going to be alone again."

Tori placed her hand high on Jade's shoulder, her thumb caressing the side of Jade’s neck, feeling the girl shiver at her touch. She smiled, "You'll never be alone. Not really."

"Really?"

"Jade, I... Can I kiss you?"

Jade smiled and nodded. She suddenly realized how vulnerable she was in front of the entire class, and knew it would spread through the school, but now that Tori was back, she didn't care.

Tori pulled her close and placed her hand on Jade's cheek as she leaned in and softly kissed those lips she missed so much for the past few months. Jade's hand slipped through Tori's hair and held the back of her head as she deepened the kiss.

"Okay, you two! Before this becomes a Cinemax moment..." Sikowitz called out. 

The two lost lovers pulled back but didn't release each other, both smiling at her woman. 

"Robbie, get me a bucket of hot water!"

Andre said, "Uh, I think you mean ice water, Sikowitz?"

Sikowitz looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head, "No. Definitely hot water. When Ellie Comstock's father threw hot water on me, I definitely didn't care about kissing Ellie anymore." He paused, sipping coconut milk, then added, "Never ate lobster after that either..."

"What about lobtatoes?" Cat asked.

"Well, those little mutant tubers are okay," he agreed. Then he turned back to the two girls still embracing on stage, "Please take your seats, ladies."

They resumed their seats but Tori turned hers slightly so she could look at Jade, who never took her eyes from her love.

* * *

Another class period and the gang was gathered at their usual table. Cat looked around, "Where're Jade and Tori?"

Rex's head moved around as if 'he' could see them. "I bet they're getting their lesbo freak on!"

"REX!" Robbie yelled. He was still sporting some bandages from the killer tuna.

"Oh," Cat said in a sad voice. Jade had become closer to her again and she was happy with that. She had missed her life-long friend. Now, it looked like she was going to be ignored again with Tori and Jade back together. Still, Sam was at home and they had fun. "Not that kind of fun!"

Everyone turned to Cat, confused. Then Cat's phone rang. She grabbed it and yelled, "Hey! It's Melanie!"

The three boys, and the puppet, looked at each other in confusion as they tried to interpret the one-sided conversation.

“Melanie who?” Robbie asked. Cat ignored him as she answered her PearPhone

"Hi Melanie! Yeah, sure I remember you! You're like Anti-Sam. Oh, yeah I remember that time at Bots. Really? You liked that? Well, it was kind of hard to enjoy it when I thought you were some demony thing from Sam's twinfection. I was? Really? And you haven't been able to forget it? Yay! And when will you be here? YAY! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scream that in your ear!" Cat smiled, a wickedly adult smile, "Yeah, Sam can sleep on the couch again and... Hee-hee! You want to what? Ooooo... Hee-hee, yeah, I'd like to try that too. No, me neither. But, yeah, I'd like to... Wait a sec." Cat put her hand over the small mic on her PearPhone and announced, "I gotta pee!"

With that, she was racing across the Asphalt Cafe, clutching her phone and laughing.

"Was that...?" Andre started to ask then stopped.

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I think it was..."

Robbie looked back and forth between his best friends. "Was that what?"

Rex's hand was slapped into his face with a solid wooded thump as the puppet said, "Oh man... And all those Penthouse Forum letters you read late at night..."

"REX!"

* * *

While Cat was in one of the ladies' rooms, enjoying her first phone sex ever, Tori and Jade were in the janitor's closet, making out like the horny teens they were.

There was a long pause as they caught their breath and Jade suddenly got hit with a new wave of guilt. "Tori... I have to tell you something. I..."

Tori hadn't been paying attention and said, "Jade, I have a confession to make..."

As if they had rehearsed it, simultaneously, the lovers said, "I cheated on you!" They stared at each other and both said, "You what?!?"

Jade broke the impasse saying, "The night after the tuna jump... Sam, you know, Cat's roommate? She and I... Tori, I'm so sorry. I was horny and I thought we were over. And... All I could think of was you..."

This time Tori wiped the tears from Jade's eyes. "I understand. I... There was this time on the tour... In St. Louis... I was lonely and heart-broken and...horny. The station DJ seduced me... No. I... You were who I really wanted but...I did it anyway and... I understand if you never want to see me again..."

"Wait! You were in St. Louis? That was the same night..."

"You know when I was in St. Louis?"

Jade looked down for a moment then smiled slightly, "I...knew what city you were in every night..."

"Jade..."

"Tori, what time did you... Um..."

Tori looked away. "It was about midnight, I guess."

"Ten o'clock here. The same time Sam and I..." Jade laughed sardonically. Tori looked puzzled. Jade explained, "Don't you see? We cheated on each other at the same time on the same night!"

"But I still cheated on you!"

"And so did I!"

"So...what does this mean?"

Jade took Tori's hands in her own. "This means something. The fact that we both slept with another woman at the same time... I can't believe that's coincidence."

"So, does that mean we still have a chance?"

"I hope so. I want it to be so. You?"

"Oh God, yes! Jade, I never felt this way about anyone but you... And I never... It was a..."

Jade kissed Tori before she went on one of her rants. When the Latina stayed quiet, Jade explained, "Look, this kind of coincidence... I think this happened for a reason. I know I finally realized what an idiot I was and... Well, whatever you thought... Wait." Jade placed her finger across Tori's lips to stop her. "Look. Let's say, just for the sake of argument, that we both made a mistake at the exact same time."

"Oookay..." Tori responded slowly.

"Well, I think this is Fate's way to cancel out our...cheating. Okay?"

'Please say yes,' Jade pleaded in her head as she waited for Tori's response.

"Can we? Please? I so want to, Jade. I never want to hurt you or... Can we?"

"I want to. Do you?" Jade asked, nervous but hopeful.

Rather than answer with words, Tori kissed Jade as passionately as she could. Her heart singing (Jade finally understood that old adage), she returned the kiss just as passionately.

As the five minute bell rang, they finally broke their best makeout session ever.

"Want to come home with me tonight?" Jade asked. "My parents are on a cruise the next two weeks. Even took the little creep with them..."

"Oh god, yes! But I can't. Grandpa is coming from San Diego for dinner tonight."

"Oh..."

"You want to come? For dinner? Gramps really wanted to meet you." Tori paused then upped the ante. "And Mom is making her homemade tacos."

"Holly's tacos? God I love those! Okay. So I'll just be a guest...a friend?"

"No, you're my girlfriend. Gramps really wants to meet the girl who swept me off my feet. And he'll love you!"

* * *

The two soul mates didn't get the chance to renew their physical relationship until the following weekend. And Jade made a point to wear a particular pair of knee-high socks that Tori gave her for her birthday. They were black with rainbow skull-and-crossbones and rainbow hearts up and down the socks. And she wore a special, matching set of undies - lacy black with pink fringe on the panties and the demi-cup bra. Over this was a short, black skirt, a dark gray tank top and her black leather vest. The vest coincidentally matched her ankle boots. To finish it off, she pulled on a pair of black-lace, fingerless gloves that slid up past her elbows.

'I look hot, if I do say so myself.'

Pulling up in front of the Vega home, Jade was about to honk the horn when Tori came trotting out to her car, a big, goofy grin splashed across her face. 

She wearing a pair of painted-on black jeans, a dark purple shirt and a black denim jacket. Tori, of course, was carrying the saddle bag that she claimed was a purse. Jade couldn't help but smile. Tori looked so cute and so eager. And sexy… Her inner self added. The smile vanished for a moment when a pang hit Jade’s heart as she realized how close she had been to forever losing this vision settling herself in the passenger seat.

The singer leaned over and kissed Jade lightly. "I missed you."

"Vega, we saw each other yesterday at school. And last night at Karaoke Dokie."

"Yes but now we're alone," Tori purred. Jade felt that resonate in her heart. Then in her loins. What this girl could do to her. And she almost gave it all up due to her own insecurity. "Aww, you wore the socks I got you for your birthday."

Jade purred, "And something else you'll like..."

Tori gave Jade a wicked, fuck-me look. That look got to Jade, her center dampening and heating up.

Internally, Jade thanked whoever for her second chance, vowing she wouldn't screw it up this time. Outwardly, she asked, "So, you wanna skip dinner?"

"And...?"

"Go for the dessert course?" Jade teased.

Tori seemed to consider it but said, "No. I made a point to save my appetite. I want to see this new place you told me we'd go for dinner."

"The geek in you will love it!"

"Hey!"

Jade kissed Tori this time, a little deeper. As her tongue teased the tip of Tori's, she intentionally sat back and pulled away from the curb. 

"Jade..."

"Don't whine, Vega. All good things in their time."

Holding hands, except when Jade need to change gears, they rode in comfortable silence towards the Venice shore. Jade headed a bit south towards Marina Del Rey and pulled into a parking lot overlooking the main channel that led from the marina to the Pacific. Tori looked around and saw what had been an old seafood restaurant on a pier jutting out into the channel. "Bots?"

"C'mon," Jade said, opening the passenger door and helping her love out of the car. "You'll love this place. It opened over the summer."

From the look on her face, Jade knew Tori did love the place. It had a unique, retro-futuristic look and the servers were all in stereotypical robot costumes. At least, apparently Tori thought they were costumes until Jade managed to fry one bot's central processor.

"That was cool, Jade. Evil but cool. Like the time Kirk got the supercomputer to shut down by computing Pi to that last decimal."

"Vega, that wasn't the supercomputer. That was the Jack the Ripper episode when the killer infested the Enterprise's computer. And Spock did it, not Kirk." Then Jade smiled, "But thanks, I'll take it as a compliment."

Though the menu wasn't much, the atmosphere was a lot of fun and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Because of the restaurant but especially because of their dinner date activities which included them adorably feeding each other - French fries and other tidbits, including desert.

It was the best dinner date ever. Even Jade didn't mind the over-the-top cuteness. Something about Tori Vega...

Eventually, they finished and Jade led Tori out. They walked along the wharf and out onto a couple of piers to admire the boats moored there. They held hands the entire time. Occasionally one would intentionally bump into the other or make some additional form of physical contact, including a kiss or two, as each reveled in her companion's presence.

Soon, they were back in Jade's muscle car and headed back to the Hollywood Hills.

The girls stood on the large porch that wrapped around the old Victorian house the Wests called home. Jade unlocked the front door but stopped Tori from going in. "Wait..."

Tori looked at Jade, wondering what was going on. Then she squealed as Jade lifted her as if Tori was a newlywed and carried her through the door, which she kicked closed.

Tori didn't weigh that much and, initially, Jade handled it well as she carried her woman up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Laughing, Tori yelled, "Jade, what are you doing?"

"Sweeping you off your feet!" Jade was proud her voice didn't show the strain she was slowly starting to feel holding her woman. 

Tori's arms were wrapped around Jade's neck, her mouth near the Goth's ear. "You did that a long time ago..."

Setting Tori upright at the foot of the stairs, Jade looked in Tori's eyes, seeing the love there, and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Tori Vega."

"I love you too Jade West. Now, show me how much you missed me!" Tori demanded, her eyes darkening with lust.

Tori pecked Jade’s lips then ran upstairs to Jade’s room, followed closely by a very horny Goth.

When Jade entered her room, shee pushed Tori onto the bed then fell on her, kissing the brunette deeply. Tori reciprocated the kiss, taking control of Jade with her tongue.

After several near-breathless minutes, Jade pulled back. Tori looked at her. "What?"

"Too many clothes. I want to feel all of you, Tori. All of you pressed to me."

Tori agreed whole-heartedly as Jade got off the bed and threw her vest to the side. Kicking off her boots, Jade pulled off her shirt and skirt. She stood there in her sexy underwear and socks and felt warm from the need she saw in Tori's eyes. The need and desire.

"You look so...sexy. And I could just eat you up," Tori declared.

"You'll get you chance," Jade replied, her voice husky with lust. "And you have too much on," Jade said as she pulled the high-top tennis shoes off the soon-to-be star. Then her socks. "Now, do the rest. For me."

Jade sat on the small futon across from her bed, still in her black lingerie with the pink fringe, her lacy gloves and her knee-highs socks, watching as Tori slowly peeled her outer clothing off. Jade's eyes admired the sleek form being revealed. And she absolutely loved the sight when Tori got down to her matching dark green, very skimpy bra and panties.

Jade reached behind and undid the clasp of her black and pink demi, holding the front in place as she saw Tori's eyes widen in desire and lock on her chest. After what had to be an eternity for the brunette, Jade let her bra slide off her arms and she tossed it to her side, revealing to Tori what the girl had claimed were the most perfect breasts in the entire world.

Jade never argued with her either.

Sitting a bit smugly in only her panties, gloves and the black knee-high skull socks, Jade nodded to Tori. The other girl smiled wickedly and popped the button between her somewhat smaller breasts. Jade watched even as she whispered, "I hate bras that open in the front, Vega! Except when you wear them."

Tori gave Jade a look that raised her pulse even as the brunette, removed the last bit of cloth covering her most intimate parts.

Jade had moved up the futon to sit on the edge as she watched Tori strip. Wanting to show Tori what the singer desired, Jade leaned back, kicked up her heels and pulled her panties off. (Not that Jade called them that - she hated that word. Except for Tori's underwear...)

Sitting forward, Jade leaned over to remove her socks. She was pushed back and saw Tori kneeling between her legs, a sexily wicked smile on her face. "Leave them on! I can't wait, Jade. I need you..."

Wasting no time. Tori went straight to the heart of Jade's sex. And was rewarded by the loud groan Jade let out when her tongue delved into Jade's wet heat. The groans increased in volume and intensity as Tori painted Jade's netherlips with her tongue before slipping inside Jade to caress her inner flesh, probing for that special spot. 

Tori intentionally took her time, even after she found that little bundle of nerves that made Jade moan long and low. Next came Tori's teeth grasping and tugging on Jade's outer labia even as her tongue lapped at the flesh trapped between her teeth. Tori began to French kiss Jade's pussy and found her G-spot again.

Jade cried out as she tightened on Tori's wonderful tongue. Her entire body tensed as waves of ecstasy flowed out from her center.

Tori was thrilled at how fast she gave Jade such a large orgasm. But she wasn't finished and continued to probe Jade's depths, sure the heat and the moisture had increased.

This took a little longer as Jade was no longer on the knife-edge of excitement. But, when Tori lightly nipped at the newly emerged clitoris (one of the types of pain Jade did find pleasurable), the Goth squealed, alerting her lover that she had the girl on edge again.

Still holding the ultra-sensitive organ in her teeth, Tori tugged in it even as she lightly tongued the tip. Then she narrowed the end of her tongue and swirled it around the nub in her mouth. Even with Jade's thighs pressed around her head, muffling her ears, Tori heard Jade cry out loudly as she came again.

Jade was lying back limply as Tori crawled up next to her. Deciding to repay her girlfriend, Tori lifted Jade and carried her across the bedroom to the king-sized bed. Jade recovered about halfway across the room and smiled up at Tori. "You are incredible!"

Smiling at Jade as she laid the Goth in her bed, Tori replied, "I know." 

"Smart ass," Jade growled even as she pulled Tori down to kiss her, tasting herself. 

As they continued to kiss passionately, Jade forced Tori onto her back. Breaking the kiss, she didn't waste any time herself. In seconds, she was tonguing Tori's folds, tasting the wetness of the girl's arousal. As she slid her tongue into Tori, she used one finger to tap at the girl’s rosebud. Knowing Morse code, Jade tapped out T-O-R-I I-S M-I-N-E. 

The finger sporadically pressing against her sphincter even as that loving tongue probed deep inside her brought Tori to the brink and she cried out as she came on Jade's face.

Loving the taste of Tori, Jade smiled to herself as she swallowed her lover's cum. But, like Tori earlier, Jade didn't stop. 

Staring up the slender, tanned torso, Jade smiled at Tori.

Tori was looking down and saw the smile in those cerulean eyes that had captivated her from the first day she came to Hollywood Arts. But, when Jade resumed her oral pleasuring, Tori's eyes closed as pleasure began to flow through her again.

Now it was Jade's turn to nibble and pull on Tori's nether flesh. She stretched one outer lip then let it snap back. Doing the same with the other, she was rewarded by a squeal from her 'victim'. Taking Tori's clit between her lips - she hated copying Tori's lovemaking and always improvised - Jade treated that little nubbin like it was Tori's tongue. At the same time, she slid two fingers into Tori and pushed her tapping finger into Tori's ass.

It took less time before Tori cried out and came. Her body thrashed then stiffened and arced off the mattress for a long moment before falling back on the bed.

Jade moved up and held Tori, whispering into her ear, "I love you, Tori Vega. And I always will."

Tori smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, you just love me for my lovemaking..."

Jade glared at her for a moment before Tori said, "But I love you too. I think I always have - even before I knew you."

Her smile turning to a confused frown, Jade muttered, "Huh?"

"I knew who I wanted, who I desired. Even before I met you. I just never had a face to match the rest. And then I found you, the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"Flatterer," Jade whispered before kissing Tori softly.

They kissed, caressed and cuddled, their naked bodies pressed together. And, given their late adolescent libidos, the thrill of each other's naked body pressed to theirs took over. 

Two more orgasms each and they were finally drained.

The satiated lovers finally fell into a deep sleep, still holding each other.

* * *

They never discussed their mutual infidelity again, at least not for another twenty years. Then, at one of the very rare moments that they felt their love life was becoming stale, they took turns describing their individual trysts and ended up acting them out. One-night-stands had never recurred but the now long-married couple found each other's decades-old infidelity to be an extremely erotic way to fan the flames of their passion - passion that always smoldered between them.

* * *

Coincidentally, that weekend was also a beginning for two other couples. Once he was out of the hospital and he forced his doting mother to head home to Seattle, Sam and Freddie finally consummated their one-time relationship at a room Freddie rented near the beach. Several times. 

They did so since Melanie Puckett came to town to see Cat. After kissing Cat in Bots during Sam's twinsanity con, the demure blonde could not forget the ditzy redhead. Thanks to Sam and Freddie, they had the apartment in Venice of America to themselves. And the two girls made good use of it - including Sam's bed, just because Melanie knew that would irritate her darker half.

Regarding all three couples, Tori paraphrased Humphrey Bogart's line to Claude Rains in the classic Casablanca, "I think this is the beginning of three beautiful relationships."

Jade response was typical. "God, you're corny, Vega."

**Author's Note:**

> The St. Louis radio station is real. The DJ/emcee is wholly from my imagination. For those who are curious, Suzi Suzuki is modeled after Brenda Song.


End file.
